


Lee Felix, His Hard Working Boyfriend And The Many Ways You Can Kiss Someone

by iJungkookie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breaking Up & Making Up, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lee Felix's (Stray Kids) Freckles, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Nightmares, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, and i mean all of the kissing, chile- anyways, i wanted to tag this as tooth rotting but the angst doesn't let me do that, just all of the cuddling, like he dies but he also doesn't bc it's a dream, lowkey major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iJungkookie/pseuds/iJungkookie
Summary: felix and his boyfriend chan's relationship portrayed through the many ways they kiss each other
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Lee Felix, His Hard Working Boyfriend And The Many Ways You Can Kiss Someone

**Author's Note:**

> no matter how much i claim to love felix, chan will always love him just that much more so,,,, here's this to celebrate that i guess.
> 
> also, this is somewhat based on [this tumblr post](https://pairing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/184942268712/lumosinlove-kisses-i-want-to-write-about/), i just rearranged things a little and took some creative liberties ofc
> 
> also also, everything is in kiiind of chronological order, there's just no set timeframe for anything so feel free to make those up yourself
> 
>   
> ~~i don't rly know much abt skz bc i've only ever rly been a casual listener since pre-debut >.<~~

~~First kisses~~

Okay, so maybe it was bad planning on felix's part to just come out with it. especially in a setting where he can't run away even though he _really_ wanted to. maybe he should've thought things through. _maybe_ he should've made it a bit more special, like the older actually deserves. maybe this was a bad idea and he should just-

"no wait, hold on, just let me- what?"

chan looks like he's just been hit in the face with a snowball. in august. he looks like he wants to run away but at the same time he's never looked happier. it's a weird mixture. felix feels weird too.

"just forget about it", the younger of the two says. he looks out of the car window, hoping to tune out everything happening around him. _stupid, stupid, stupid._

he feels a hand reach around and pull him to face the other way. chan gives him a nervous smile, fingers still lingering on the younger's jaw. felix bites down on the inside of his lower lip, trying to smile back. he feels like he failed. his breath hitches in his throat when chan leans in closer, noses brushing slightly. they look into each other's eyes, looking for even a speck of hesitation. felix lets his eyes fall to the older's lips for a split second before looking back up. chan's smile widens momentarily before he's diving in for a soft kiss.

it's really nothing spectacular like it always is in the movies. just a press of lips, a gentle hand on the side of felix's face and two racing hearts. they're not even in private. they're sitting in the last row of the car, "i'm yours" by jason mraz blasting through the radio. the rest of the boys and their manager are sitting mere meters in front of them. somehow the kiss couldn't be better.

chan runs a thumb over felix's freckles before pulling away. he doesn't go too far though, just giggles as he rests their foreheads together. felix closes his eyes in an attempt to calm his wildly beating heart.

"don't worry, love. me too", chan whispers. he sounds slightly breathless, but the absolute fondness in his eyes says he's just very happy with the situation. his thumb runs over felix's cheek again, before he's sitting up in his seat. he let's his hand fall from the younger's face, but keeps the contact intact by linking their pinkies together. he looks out of the window and felix swears he looks a bit flushed in the cheeks. the younger of the two just grins, gives chan's pinky a light squeeze and looks out of the window again.

* * *

~~“Come to bed” kisses~~

the time is nearing two in the morning. which, realistically, isn't even that late for their hectic lifestyle. but the following day is a well-earned day off for the whole group and felix just wants. to. sleep. he could do that on his own, yes he very well could, but it's really just not the same. not anymore. not after sleeping next to his human furnace of a boyfriend for the past however-long, tangled limbs and all. not after getting used to having the older's heartbeat as a lullaby. not after waking up to someone so dear to him every morning.

the digital numbers of the alarm clock hurt felix's eyes when he glances over again. 2:03 a.m.

on a day off.

"alright, that's enough", he mutters to himself as he pushes himself off the bed. white slippers drag along the hardwood floors as he shuffles out of the bedroom and across the hallway. a sliver of yellow light slips into the hallway and felix can hear a quiet tapping accompanying it. he pushes the door open slowly as to not disturb chan in case he's in the middle of recording. he's not. in fact, he's not really in the middle of anything. the older of the aussies is sitting in his chair, staring at his computer screen, eyes glazed over and fingers tapping the desk with minimal rhythm. the screen displays a music program with layers on layers of different soundwaves. felix lets a tired yet proud smile slip onto his face. that's _his_ hardworking boyfriend with his talents doing what he loves most. even if he's dead tired. felix walks across the floor and wraps his arms around the older's shoulders, trying not to startle him.

"come to bed, baby", he whispers before pressing a slow kiss to chan's temple. the latter wakes up from whatever thought induced coma he'd fallen into and gives the younger a soft smile. he brings his comparatively gigantic hands to hold the smaller ones.

"let me just save this real quick", he mutters, hands already working the mouse on the white desk. felix just smiles into chan's hairline before trailing a line of kisses down to the collar of his signature black hoodie. chan shuts off the computer and lets himself be pulled into the bedroom. the whole time a tired smile rests on his lips, adoration swimming in his eyes. he lays down on his own.

"ah babe, you're going to boil alive in that hoodie", felix says, giving the black fabric a light tug.

"i am, aren't i?" chan hums, "why don't you take it off for me?"

short silence, a snort and a quiet slap in the darkness. different fabrics shuffling, a few wet smacks of lips.

"i love you."

"i love you too."

* * *

~~Morning kisses~~

you don't know true contentment until you've woken up late in the morning next to someone you love. like it's nearing noon late. this is what felix thinks once he's woken up enough to form coherent thoughts. he's warm and feels incredibly well rested compared to normal. he feels a hand rested on his stomach and warm puffs of air at the back of his neck. he wiggles around to face his still sleeping boyfriend. he smiles when he sees how much younger the older looks when asleep. the otherwise ever-present worry lines on chan's face have faded overnight, making him look rested and less stressed than usual and that makes felix extremely happy. he loves seeing chan resting and taking care of himself for once.

the sun shining in through the curtains pulls felix out of his thoughts. he slides up a little to press kisses across chan's face, starting from his forehead and working his way down the side of the older's face. by the time felix reaches his jaw, chan tightens his hold around the younger and lets out a small whine at the back of his throat. he rubs at his eyes with one hand before finally peeking at his grinning boyfriend through half closed eyelids.

"good morning, sunshine", the older rasps out quietly. he lets his eyes close again as he brings felix back down into a tight cuddle. the younger giggles into chan's chest and returns the hug, pressing quick kisses across the expanse of his collarbones. he mumbles a good morning into the older's throat before working his way up to his lips for a final slow kiss.

"it's almost midday, babe. we should get up", felix murmurs. he leans back from the hug and traces his fingers along chan's cheekbone. the older scrunches his nose before rolling them over so he's laying on felix's chest.

"not yet, love. i'm still tired", he whispers into the younger's neck, promptly falling back asleep. felix just smiles, wraps his arms around chan's shoulders just that much tighter and follows him back to dreamland.

* * *

~~Goodbye kisses~~

the airport is loud. it always is. you never really get used to it though. it feels like a slap to the face each time.

another thing about airports that never gets easier is goodbyes. even when you know it's only going to be a week, they still feel so final, like it's the last time you'll ever see each other. or well, that's how chan feels anyway, what with his hand gripped tight around felix's as they make their way towards the younger's gate. somewhere in the back of his mind, chan is acutely aware of the way felix's circulation must be getting completely cut off with how tight his grip is around the smaller boy's hand, but frankly, he can't stop himself. felix is _leaving_ and they're going to be apart and it's going to be _awful_ and -

"babe, i can't feel my fingers", felix mutters as he wriggles said appendages out of chan's vice-like grip. the older smiles apologetically and grabs the small hand back in his, this time to massage it in attempt to bring back the missing blood flow. once he feels he's done a good enough job he presses small kisses to the tip of each finger before lacing them with his own again. the whole time felix watches silently, a fond smile on his face. he pulls the older closer by their hands and drops a kiss on his cheek for a job well done.

"are you sure you have everything?" chan worries. he knows it's not felix's first time out of the country practically on his own, he moved _into_ the country alone for fuck's sake, but this is the first time since debut without the rest of the group and -

"i have everything i need and a little extra. you triple checked my bags yourself before we left, babe", felix laughs. he gives chan's hand a comforting squeeze, "i promise i'll call you as soon as i land and facetime you every night before you go to bed so you can have some peace of mind."

"okay, thank you, love", chan sighs, letting his head fall onto the younger's shoulder. felix giggles at his boyfriend and runs his free hand through the older's hair a few times. there's a call over the intercom for his flight and both of the boys sigh sadly.

"i'll see you in a week then, love", chan says, moving to rest his forehead on felix's. the freckled boy keeps his arm around the older's shoulders, their other hands still laced together.

"i'll miss you."

"i'll miss you too."

a slow kiss, hidden behind the hood of chan's hoodie, hands detangling and moving to hold the other closer, closer, _closer_. they don't break apart until the last call for felix's flight over the intercom sounds around the building. with a sad sigh they pull away from each other after one last kiss.

"i'll call you."

"i'll be waiting."

* * *

~~Hello kisses + “I missed you” kisses~~

tick. tock. tick. tock.

never has time ever gone by slower for chan than it does right at that moment. a second feels like hours, so imagine looking at the clock and seeing there's still a good twenty minutes left. the australian pushes his office chair back and kicks himself into a slow spin. around and around and around, like the hands of the clock, though he's moving _so much faster_ than time in that moment.

now, chan tried to concentrate on the song he's been working on for the past days, he really did. he's just very boyfriend deprived and maybe he wants a few kisses. maybe. and that's exactly why he shoots straight up and out of the room and stumbles his way down the flight of stairs, when he hears the front door open. that's _his_ baby returning from his travels and back into _his_ arms very specifically. so if chan picks up his love and twirls him in circles a few times, then no one needs to know. the younger just giggles, gripping the older's forearms so he doesn't fall. once his feet hit the ground again, felix turns around, still wrapped in chan's tight embrace.

"hi there, babe", he giggles, wrapping his own arms around the older's shoulders. chan doesn't respond verbally, just dips down to press their lips together in his urgency. felix can feel his muscles relax under his fingers and he smiles into the kiss. chan's hands slide down to the younger's thighs. there's a tap of fingers and then the smaller of the two is being carried into their shared bedroom by two strong arms. felix giggles through the kisses they're sharing all the way to the bedroom. he only stops once he's laid on the bed and has an armful of grown man laying on top of him. they pull apart just for chan to trail kisses across felix's cheekbones and down the side of his face.

"i missed you", he mutters into the crook of felix's neck before peppering kisses anywhere he can reach. felix keeps his hands stroking through chan's hair and over his bicep to ground the other.

"i missed you too, baby", he whispers into the open space, a grin playing on his lips. he gives chan's hair a gentle tug to bring him back up and pecks his lips a few times. the older smiles as he returns the kisses. he then proceeds to rest his entire weight on the smaller boy and wrap him into yet another warm embrace.

if felix feels most at home right then and there, then no one needs to know.

* * *

~~Dying kisses + “I thought I lost you” kisses + Sad kisses + Comforting kisses~~

it's raining. it's raining a whole lot. they're sitting in a car, chan behind the wheel and felix in the passenger seat. there's music playing in the background, but it's so quiet it's unrecognizable. the atmosphere is tense for some reason, felix doesn't really know why. he isn't quite sure he even wants to know, judging by the look on chan's face. he looks- sad? angry? disappointed? something along those lines. felix has no recollection of where they're going and it makes a feeling of dread fall over his shoulders. he glances out of the window, trying to identify his surroundings. there's absolutely nothing to be seen, just a wall of white behind the rainfall. he turns back to look at chan, the older's jaw still clenched. it's unsettling.

just as felix is about to open his mouth to speak, there's a flash of light that blinds him. then there's nothing for a few seconds. when he comes to, all he can feel is a pounding in his head and a drip of something warm down his temple. raising a careful hand to touch the throbbing area, he finds he's bleeding. _great_.

"babe?" felix calls out as he unbuckles his seatbelt. he wrangles his legs out from underneath the now collapsed glovebox. looking to his left he sees nothing but shards of glass and an empty seat. he feels his blood run cold. _fuck._ if he feels his eyes water instantly, then that's just for him to know.

"channie baby?" felix calls out again, pushing his way out through the shattered windshield, being mindful of the sharp points of glass still poking out at the edges. he stumbles down to the ground over the hood of the car. there, a few feet ahead of him, he sees a lump that looks suspiciously like a human. suddenly it's hard to breathe. there's a lump in his throat, his hands are shaking and there's tears blurring his vision. slowly he makes his way over, step by step, as if it's enough to stop the inevitable from becoming a harsh reality.

his knees give out once he gets next to what is now clearly his boyfriends lifeless body laying on the ground. a sob escapes his lips as he pulls the other into his arms. where there used to be a steady heartbeat, there is a lack of motion and a deafening silence. it's paralyzing.

"no, no, no. baby, please. don't do this to me", felix begs, waterfall of tears mixing with the heavy rain. he presses a shaky kiss to the older's cold lips, hoping to feel him kiss back. he gets nothing.

_____

felix wakes with a start, cheeks soaked with tears and his heart beating in his throat. he looks around to find chan sleeping soundly on the other side of the bed. a sob bordering on painful leaves felix's body and he throws himself on his blissfully unaware boyfriend. the older wakes with a small "oof", arms wrapping around the younger on instinct. he's about to complain, but the words die on his tongue when he hears the heartbreaking sobs emitting from his smaller boyfriend.

"woah there, love. what's wrong?" chan asks, arm reaching over to turn on the bedside lamp. he sits up, bringing felix along with him. the smaller boy situates himself in chan's lap, legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his torso. his small hands are gripping the back of chan's worn-out t-shirt and his face is in his neck. chan wraps his arms around felix's shoulders, rubbing a warm hand up and down his back in an effort to comfort the boy.

they sit like that for a good while, chan humming a slow melody and felix crying into his neck. once the younger's sobs subdue into sniffles, chan pulls him away from his body a little. he brings his hands to felix's face and wipes his tears with his thumbs before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"you okay now, love?" he asks with a gentle smile. felix just nods, pressing forward to rest his forehead against chan's shoulder again. he slides his hands up and under the older's shirt, trying to both ground himself as well as convince himself that the other is still very much alive and breathing.

"you wanna talk about it?" chan whispers against the younger's temple, one hand rubbing his back, the other his thigh to offer comfort. felix just shakes his head weakly, slumping further into his boyfriend with a murmur of "the worst nightmare, no biggie."

chan gives a gentle chuckle, kisses his head again and reaches over to turn the lights off again. he rearranges the two of them so they're laying down again. they lay there, felix gripping the front of chan's t-shirt with both hands and the latter pressing progressively sleepier kisses to the younger's forehead, whispering words of comfort in between. with one last kiss to felix's lips, they're both asleep.

* * *

~~Heated kisses + Angry kisses~~

"will you _please_ stop yelling at me?" felix snaps. it's been a long day in the dance studio for everyone and they're all tired. he knows this, but it doesn't make it feel any nicer, listening to the leader yell at him for yet another miniscule thing.

"i am not yelling. i will, however, stop telling you off once you start doing things right", chan snaps back, eyes fierce and jaw set. felix stares back just as fierce, ready to yell at him, when a voice stops him.

"okay, let's just call it a day. there's five minutes left and you're only going to do damage if you keep going like this", the dance instructor speaks from the edge of the room. everyone agrees without complaint and files out of the room within seconds. everyone but the furious couple.

"see what you've done now?" felix sneers, walking to stand toe to toe with his boyfriend. he pokes a finger into the older's chest, "now if you didn't start yelling at me for every little thing-"

"maybe if _you_ did the choreo correct -"

"we're not even going over the details yet!"

they're breathing heavy, faces mere centimeters apart. the eye contact doesn't break for a second as they continue arguing.

"you're so infuriating!"

"maybe if you sto-"

a harsh shove finds felix against the mirror, chan's hands pressing him into the reflective glass by the hips. their mouths connect harshly, teeth clacking together momentarily. felix grips the older's sweat-soaked top in his hands at the collar, pulling him just that much closer. they barely pull apart for air between kisses, leaving just enough space to drag in a short breath before diving straight back in. once the lack of oxygen starts getting too much, chan takes it upon himself to leave a trail of sloppy, openmouthed kisses down the younger's neck and maybe suck a few marks into his skin along the way. small gasps fall from felix's lips from both lack of oxygen as well as the feeling of chan's lips on his skin. his hands grip the older's hair eliciting a hiss from him.

the slight pain at his scalp brings chan back to earth and he lets go of the patch of skin he has between his lips. he drags his tongue across the red mark to soothe it before resting his head down on the younger's shoulder. in similar fashion, felix lets his head fall back against the mirror he's still backed up against. his hand stays in chan's hair, brushing through the strands. a wordless agreement is formed and the two slide down to rest their backs against the cool glass.

"i'm sorry."

"it's alright, babe. i'm sorry, too."

"it's okay, love."

* * *

~~After sex kisses + Breathless kisses~~

it's too warm to be this close to another human. it's way too warm to be exerting yourself this way and yet they can't get close enough to each other. they can feel every little touch of the other's fingers on their skin amplified by the want. the two move against each other in perfect sync. too fast but too slow. too hard and not hard enough. there's hands digging into hips and blunt nails dragging across shoulder blades. with one last thrust they're reaching their climaxes, gasps of the other's name falling into the open air between them. lips attach to a shoulder, pressing short kisses up the expanse of skin. harsh gasps for air as they lay together, slowly coming down from their highs. then they're kissing again. there isn't enough air in their lungs yet, but keeping their distance sounds just about like the worst thing in that moment. soon the kisses turn into them laying as close as possible, lips still brushing as they come back to earth.

"we should get cleaned up", chan mutters as he brings them into an upright position. felix whines in response, but doesn't fight it when he's brought into the en suite. they shower, never breaking the physical contact completely. they dry off, pressing the occasional kiss to the other's skin wherever they can reach. finally having caught his breath, chan lifts felix onto the counter, slots himself between the younger's legs and kisses him properly. on instinct, felix wraps his arms around his shoulders and pulls him as close as physically possible. he smiles into the kiss, pressing into it further. it's only a press of their lips, pulling apart every few seconds only to fall back into it.

"let's go back to bed", felix mutters between kisses, simultaneously sliding his hands over the older's shoulders and down his pectorals. chan hums in agreement and proceeds to lift the smaller boy off the counter and out of the bathroom. blindly he maneuvers them across the bedroom floor. he sits on the edge of the bed, settling felix in his lap. he lets his hands wonder up his thighs, over his butt and back down. he can feel the way the younger shivers at his touch and smiles into their kiss in response.

"okay no, it's nap time", felix says, pulling away with one last peck to the corner of chan's mouth, "we can think about round four after."

chan can't do anything but agree.

* * *

~~“We can’t do this” kisses + Post-break up kisses~~

it feels like the end of the world. it may as well be, as the door closes behind their manager. his last parting words hang heavy in the air.

"i'm truly sorry it has to be this way, boys", he'd said before standing from his seat and walking out. the couple stays seated for a few seconds, letting the past minutes truly set in. finally a quiet sniffle breaks the silence. in it's wake, it also breaks the last of their walls and suddenly they're both crying. like magnets, the lovers fall into an embrace, sobbing into each other's shoulders. their hands grip the other's shirts, feeling of desperation falling over them like a heavy blanket.

"babe", felix whispers between hiccups, shifting to rest their foreheads together. he lets go of chan's hoodie, sliding his hands up to hold the older's face between them. chan follows his lead, hands moving to brush over the younger's freckles before settling at his jaw. he dips down to press their lips together shortly. he tries to memorize the way the younger's lips feel and taste against his in that short moment, knowing fully well they won't get to do it again for a long time.

"it'll be okay, love", chan tries, "we'll keep away for a couple weeks and then we can be together again, right?"

the way felix's face crumbles again makes chan's heart clench in the worst way possible. he presses a few short pecks to the younger's cheeks, trying to comfort him as best as he can.

"it's just until they don't suspect anything anymore, okay love? if it ever gets too much, come find me, yeah? i'm not gonna leave you behind", he mutters into felix's hair, holding the latter closer. the freckled boy nods weakly, burying his nose into chan's neck and breathing in.

he files the comforting scent away for later that same night, when he's laying in bed, silently crying into his pillow with "i'm yours" by jason mraz playing through his headphones.

* * *

~~Christmas kisses + “You look beautiful” kisses~~

it's freezing out. the cold bites at chan's fingertips and nose as he waits, rocking back and forth on his feet to keep them from freezing over. he brings his hands out of his pockets to rub them together for warmth. _should've grabbed gloves._

the front door opens behind him and he looks back with a grin. felix lets the door shut behind himself as he skips over to his boyfriend. the freckled boy reaches for the older's hand with a grin and presses a pair of dark gray gloves into his hold. chan chuckles at this as he slips the gloves on his hands. he clasps their hands together and brings them into his coat pocket to keep warm. felix lifts to the tips of his toes and pecks the other's cheek.

chan gives his love a good once over, trailing his eyes slowly down and back up the smaller boy's form. he's wearing a thick winter coat and the cutest hat with his hair just poking out underneath it. his navy jeans seem to originally be too long for him, but they're cuffed to be almost too short for the weather. the older frowns at the younger's choice of shoes.

"baby love, it's negative twenty degrees out here. don't you think you should be wearing some warmer shoes?" he speaks with a tilt of his head. felix just shakes his head with a scrunch of his nose.

"these are the only shoes i have that go with the rest of my outfit", he says like it should be obvious. chan can't help the endeared laugh that falls from his lips.

"you do look amazing", he agrees. he presses a few quick kisses to the younger's nose and cheeks before pulling him along down the street.

_____

they step into the warmth of the dorm, hands interlocked and free hands holding take-away cups of hot chocolate. the change in temperature makes their toes and fingers tingle. careful not to spill their drinks, they kick their shoes off their feet and beeline for the bedroom.

"so what are we -" felix starts, but cuts himself off, when he turns back from setting his drink down, to find his darling boyfriend holding what looks to be a branch of mistletoe above his head. there's a proud grin on chan's face as he gives the branch a small wiggle. felix shakes his head with a laugh, walking to stand toe to toe with the older boy.

"you, sir, are absolutely ridiculous", he huffs. nonetheless, he wraps his arms around the other's neck and pulls him down into a kiss. both of their lips are slightly chapped from the cold outside but it doesn't matter. chan lets the mistletoe fall from his fingers as he brings his arms around the smaller boy to pull him in closer. they stay there for a good while, pulling away every once in a while to press kisses on the other's cheeks or nose before diving back into a proper lip lock.

_____

"merry christmas, my love."

"merry christmas, babe."

* * *

~~In the dark kisses + “I’ll be right back” kisses~~

the dorm living room smells like popcorn. it's quiet, save for the movie playing and the crunching of chips coming from somewhere in the barely lit room. all of the members are laid across the couch and the floor, eyes glued to the tv screen in front of them.

felix feels warm. he's forgotten what movie they're watching by now, has absolutely no clue what's happening on screen. he's comfortable, so much so, cuddled up against chan's side, head laid on the older's shoulder and hands clutching the blanket wrapped around them. chan keeps playing with his hair and it definitely doesn't help with his sleepiness. a quiet sigh falls from felix's lips as he relaxes further into the older's side, letting his eyes slip shut.

"you tired, love?" chan whispers into his hair before pressing a kiss to his head. felix turns to look at his boyfriend with a tired pout on his face.

"you're just really warm, babe", he replies. chan chuckles at this as he dives down to press a soft kiss to felix's pout, earning himself a content smile in return. not being able to resist he slots their lips together again, slower than before yet just as soft. he keeps his hand on felix's head, fingers slowly running through the strands of hair. felix drops the blanket from his grip in favor of holding chan's face gently. he runs his thumb over the older's cheekbone gently causing chan to smile into the kiss.

"ew, cut it out, lovebirds!"

"oh my god, you're in public, you know?"

"can you not? we're trying to watch a movie here!"

the members' whining breaks the lovers apart, both turning to their friends to poke their tongues out at them. more whining ensues.

"does anyone want something to drink?" chan asks as he stands from the couch. felix pouts at the loss of contact, scrambling to hold onto the older's shirt to keep him close. chan laughs, dipping down to peck his lover's lips quickly.

"i'll be right back, love."

"you'd better."

chan's trek out of the room is accompanied by the rest of the group whining about the two of them being absolutely disgusting. felix pulls the blanket back up to his chin, hiding his grin in it.

these moments are what he lives for. the members are who he lives for. chan is who he lives for, who he loves for.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel so bad for that angsty bit but uhm,,, angst is always my favorite to write bc it comes to me so easy xd  
> i am genuinely so sorry, i hope the fluff makes up for my sins
> 
> scream your thoughts at me please <3  
> here's [the twt](https://twitter.com/fratkoo/) and [the cc](https://curiouscat.me/fratkoo/) if those work better for you
> 
> thank you so much for reading !! ily !!  
> xoxo, your friendly neighborhood armchair


End file.
